


[伦紫]旎城（5）

by lajumbo



Category: entertainment circles
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lajumbo/pseuds/lajumbo
Kudos: 18





	[伦紫]旎城（5）

开车预警，小朋友不要学不要点（不会被吞掉吧应该）

1

我在和李澜纠缠不清的时候，杨紫在和高富帅做爱，这真是日了狗的世界，有多操蛋呢，这个月发生在杨紫身上的事情都是好事情，言简意赅，她发了，赚了一大笔；然后还顺带认识了一个大人物，小邓总，当然这些她目前是无暇告诉我的。

她这个人，不好说，有点奇怪。你知道她说的是假的，演的，可你偏偏信。邓伦问她是不是也对他有感觉，杨紫点头没反驳。

这光景再说已然多余，于是走着走着又抱在一起亲吻，邓伦的手臂揽住她腰，含着她的唇瓣，大手先是在臀上揉了一把，转头摸到她裙底，她没有躲。

他心里笑一笑，脸上没表露。直接把他压到墙上，杨紫被吻得半睁眼睛，听到皮带扣砸出的金属声，邓伦的喘息像海浪将她淹没，然后他用残余理智地问：“你卧室在哪？”

“……”

见杨紫不回答他便皱着眉补充了一句：“不喜欢沙发。”

反正杨紫是没想到，邓伦人看着随意恣肆，倒还在这些细节上讲究，怎么看他都不像保守禁欲的人。实际上，杨紫不知道，在他看来,亲热的对象、时间、场合都有定数，骨子里其实不大放得开。

艰难地指了个方向，转眼被一把抵到卧室门口，好不容易腾将出手拉开门，下一秒干脆被推到床上。

他拉住她的腿，贴近自己，另一只手直接拉开裤子拉链，热了热身，边动作起来，大张挞伐，偏要低头去亲她的耳垂。大概是他吻得十二分认真，杨紫无端生出一种错觉：这个男人似乎对她有那么一点真爱。

被单昨天才被太阳晒过，赤裸的身体沉陷在柔暖的的物料上，被子贴合杨紫的背，就像他的身体贴合着她。他们边吻边做，在黑暗里轻轻扭动，闭上眼听得到皮肤和床单之间光滑的摩擦。空气是凉的，但身上却是滚热的。

邓伦压着她，伸出手掌先是攀住杨紫的腕骨，然后像是不满足似的，张开五指，让她的手指钻进来，十指紧扣。 然后发狠地把自己放进她的身体里，抱着她，用胡子扎得她仰着脖子止不住地挣扎喘息。于是他把她抱得更紧了，力气大到她觉得自己随时会在他猛烈的撞击中碎成一片一片，像床单上的彩色光点，闪动着，又陷入黑暗。她的意识逐渐模糊起来，身体越来越轻，喘息越发不受控制，迷迷糊糊之举，杨紫感到邓伦的手在自己腰间不断抚摸，按着那里的腰窝不轻不重的揉，她稍微动了动。

“舒服么？”邓伦问。

杨紫懒洋洋地轻笑，呛声道：“你这么没自信？”

邓伦嗤笑一声：“煞风景。”

过了一会儿，杨紫没头没脑地冒出一句：“舒服，但我心里更舒服。”

邓伦听完掐掉手里的烟，一把压住她：“是吗，我瞧瞧。”大手说着握住她的胸。

他们一共做了三次，第二次完了嫌不过瘾，开了瓶又甜又后劲足的酒，然后靠着柜子再来了一次。

邓伦神色懒散有一搭没一搭亲着杨紫的肩背，见杨紫发呆，不由问：“又在想什么？”

“真奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪？”手指滑到她小腹，爱不释手一般地抚摸，低声说：“吃什么长大的，这么滑。”

“进家门之前我们只是网友，现在居然躺在一张床上。不奇怪吗？我甚至都没想过你会认出我，我……我还是想不明白你怎么知道就是我？”

杨紫被他抚摸得声音颤抖，他抽出手，笑了笑：“你藏得算好，可是不该在社交软件上发那张照片，是在你办公室拍的吧，我以前就在那办公，不要太熟悉。后面的楼哪栋是新建的哪栋建了多久我都知道。”他顿了顿，“对了，办公室是我爸给的。”

杨紫瞧着他，觉得他还有更气人的话等在后头。

“你在的公司也算邓氏的一小部分。”

“嘁，嘚瑟。”

“嘲讽我没用。”他笑道，“至于你为什么骗我说你戴的什么鬼帽子我也知道，不过是一早知道是你，约你见面什么也是知道是你。”

她没搭话，心里却高兴。

他又说：“我想办的事也一定能办成，我想要的人也一定要得到。”

杨紫默然一笑，说：“邓总未免太自信了。”

邓伦摸摸她的脸，笑一笑，也不解释，起身去了浴室。等他从浴室出来，只有身下披了浴巾，杨紫人已经不在床上，最后是在客厅找着了，人就坐在那里捧着一碗汤。

“炖了几个小时，你要吃吗？”杨紫回头看见邓伦头发湿漉漉地站在落地灯的光晕里。

“吃。”男人兴冲冲步走过来。

她身上就套了件他的衬衫。男友衬衫，露出光洁的腿，他心里知道这种把戏，倒也乐得看。

等等，什么男友，他根本不是，邓伦摇头。

杨紫从厨房端着汤出来时正对上邓伦灼灼的目光，有点让她吃不消。

对男人来说，爱情像枕头，没有也能睡。但有了，只会更想睡。邓伦对从来爱情嗤之以鼻，他也不觉得自己有多喜欢杨紫，他也许就是迷恋她的身体，就像是咬上了欲望的鱼饵，几乎本能地纠缠。他顺势低下脑袋，捧住她的胸狠吃了几口，又使劲咬了咬。她疼得叫出声，轻捶他肩，双腿却被人分开 再次攻占。

湿润的头发弄得杨紫极不舒服，杨紫推开他，去阳台取了毛巾，邓伦坐起来，像个孩子，乖乖地任杨紫给自己擦头发。

“睡觉去吧。”杨紫低头对邓伦说，他的头顶已经蓬松松的了。

“是要去睡的，一起睡。”他继续说，却像下命令。

杨紫不是个好部下，态度敷衍，专心致志地喝汤，不过含糊地应了一声。应完这一声，一个扔掉了毛巾，一个放下了碗筷，一前一后慢慢地走回卧室。

这天晚上睡觉的时候，他们都不说话。做爱时百般默契，相处起来千般龃龉，杨紫心里暗叹，就是做炮友的命。极其讨厌皮肤压住湿衣服的感觉，可邓伦那颗微微湿着的脑袋就顶在她背后。大老板什么的，惹不起。想到这她就忍不住叹气。

2

第二天邓伦醒过来，发现他和杨紫的手握在一起，她还没醒。他自己也暗暗吃惊。

亲呢过头了。

不是什么好事。

几年前，那时候他家老爷子没对他失望透顶，还给他安排对象。邓伦总以不祸害好姑娘为名头，从来不去，后来实在拗不过面子，去过一次，照旧是门当户对精心挑选的女孩子。分手的时候他差点高兴坏了，可毕竟也是认真相处过的，女方结婚时他还送了红包和车过去，也算是仁义至尽。（在他看来）

他似乎天生就没有长情的因子，甚至尽力为自已创造一种没有任何女人走进来的生活。连房间都简陋到只有沙发和衣柜，和基本生活用品，再来就是整片整片灰色的墙——浓烈的禁止入侵的味道。

可这一次，他在她的身边睡着了。

他也不记得是自己说要一起睡的。这种要求绝对没有可能——然而早上醒来，发现自己还握住她的手睡着。

难以相信，他们整夜都这样？

怕吵醒杨紫，忍着没把手抽回来，小心翼翼地翻了一个身，以便好好地看她。哪知道杨紫直接把那手掌扒过来放在耳朵下，脑袋压上去。

可能还蹭了蹭，嗯，没醒。

邓伦凝视着杨紫，最终抽手起身离开。

再不走就会出问题。

杨紫醒的时候，眼睛还有点没睁开，床边已经空了，伸手探去，半边被窝凉透了。这算什么？杨紫手盖住脸，自嘲一笑，狗男人。

3.

十一月还没到，北京的冬天来得总是特别早，树上叶子掉得差不多了。这是十月底的北京，室外一点看头都没有。对邓伦来说，有看头的大概只有瑞贝卡。

瑞贝卡是偶然认识的，气质不差，有光泽的健康肤色，浓眉大眼，最吸引邓伦的不是她的俏皮，而是她的屁股，不扁平，圆翘，手感极好。

邓伦正准备下班半路却被人拉去聚餐，说是联谊聚会。进去正好看见了杨紫，又是那张白晃晃的脸，两枚长线耳环若隐若现。

说不出什么感觉，就觉得还挺好，没白来。他一扫下班后的疲倦，整了整衣袖慢慢地走过去。

那天之后，他们在这件事上保持极为罕见的默契，双方都风平浪静绝口不提这事。到如今他又开始回忆起那天晚上，无法控制地去想，食髓知味。

“一会儿结束了来找我。”邓伦侧身对她耳语，“我送你。”

杨紫对他笑了笑，又是那种虚情假意的笑：“就不麻烦邓总了。”

估计就这样了，杨紫这么想，邓伦也这么想，不然还能怎么着呢，从小到大，多喜欢也不会纠缠，怎么着，她杨紫还能破他的例不成。

瑞贝卡模样只能算还行，可床上的功夫真是一流。她傍上邓伦非常情愿，（包括要求她先体检的稍稍冒犯的无要求也欣然接受。） 即便是上床瑞贝卡也带妆，偏爱深邃的眼窝和浓眉，邓伦没见过她卸妆的样子，他其实不是很喜欢，虽然妆浓，但瑞贝卡弄的不让人恶心。

瑞贝卡是分裂的，白天她整齐套装，一丝不苟；晚上在邓伦床上却用一种温柔，调逗的眼神看着他，开始用他的舌头舔他，柔得就如一池水，随着他的一顿揉掐，做完彼此都很有成就感。

于是破天荒地，瑞贝卡就这么顺理成章地成为他的正式炮友。

很快进入春节前奏，有天瑞贝卡买了些石榴回酒店，个头极大的石榴掰成两半，一颗颗粉盈剔透，邓伦看了一眼，突然觉得粉白玲珑的石榴籽衬得瑞贝卡小麦色的皮肤极其难看。

“买这个干什么。”邓伦在沙发坐下，又瞄了一眼忍不住皱眉问。

“抗氧化，说了你也不懂。”

邓伦嗤地一笑。

瑞贝卡放下手里的石榴，马上用撒娇的姿态一下子抱住邓伦的腰，轻佻眼神勾着邓伦，然后缓缓跪下，从腰到臀凹成漂亮的弧线。她隔着他的牛仔裤反复摩挲，极慢拉开他的裤拉链，将他的家伙含在口中，丝毫碰不到牙齿，再用舌头调逗，最后绕上去，一下子就把他又长又粗的物什整个吞进去，不厌其烦地上下套弄，邓伦有点挺不住，脑子却浮现杨紫的脸。

杨紫的事他没忘，可杨紫也从来不提，不主动找他。

又逢年底，公司里也人心惶惶的，除了kpi，大家都想着过节呢。他今天下班回来就看着外地学生提着大包小包，拎着行李箱地往车站走，他突然想：杨紫也该回家过年了吧。听高启说她家情况还挺特殊（绝不是他有意打听）不会闹乱子么？对，还有高启，他那时候就知道他不对劲。

邓伦陡的站起来，脸上染着情欲的酡红，耳朵根子都是赤色的，还有一点生气的青。很可怕，完全是反常的了。瑞贝卡怔了一怔，抬头问：“honey，你怎么了。”

这不是他向来的样子，瑞贝卡诧异了。她猜想来邓伦这几天刚出差回来来太累了，有点精神恍惚。

只见邓伦自己上下撸动几下，抽过茶几上的纸擦拭干净。然后拉起裤子躺在沙发上，眼睛却亮的可怕。

瑞贝卡失望似的吁一口气，就说道：“honey，你太累了，我先去洗澡。”

邓伦不知道在想什么，没听到她说的。

冬天的黑夜来得总是很早，只有浴室的哗啦啦水声，窗户留了一线，其余部分被窗帘遮得严严实实。从25楼望下去，酒店背后的大厦楼宇像耸矗的凹凸不平的几何方块，那背后的蓝黑色夜幕几乎将人吞噬。没有什么人，只有零星的灯。只有房间里还射出耀眼的灯光和精神百倍的大客厅里的网络电视呜呜地响着最后一次的放送节目，是什么电影。

邓伦懒懒地喝了口酒，这才像清醒了似的一点一点记起了刚才的那些话，以及自己的慌张，自己的弱点的暴露。这一下里，暴躁重复占领了他，不但是单纯的暴躁，他又恨自己。

他只想找什么人来泄一下气，他想破坏些什么。

所有的思绪全化为单纯野蛮的冲动，想破坏什么东西。

他像一只正待攫噬的猛兽似的坐在写字桌前的轮转椅里，眼光霍霍；他在那里找寻一个最快意的破坏对象，最能使他的狂暴和恶意得到满足发泄的对象。

瑞贝卡裹着浴袍进来的时候，邓伦也没觉得怎么样，但当瑞贝卡坐在他大腿上，踢掉一次性拖鞋，涂着红艳艳的指甲油的脚趾游移在他大腿上逗弄的时候，他的赤热的眼光落在她大开的领口，她什么也没穿。

他抓住瑞贝卡不安分的手，小麦色的，细的，十个指头上都是亮闪闪的指甲油。

看一眼，包围着邓伦全身的狂暴的破坏的火焰突然升到了白热化。他那一对布满血丝的眼睛霍地抬起来，钉住了瑞贝卡的脸，仿佛想找出另一个人的样子似的。

瑞贝卡已经不是瑞贝卡，也不是杨紫。

她是可以被破坏的。

邓伦扯住她，瑞贝卡似乎一怔，但立即了解似的媚笑着，轻盈地往后退走；同时她那俊俏的眼睛中亦露出几分疑惧和忸怩，可是转瞬间，她已经退到墙角，背靠着墙了；接着是那涂着指甲油小麦色的手掌按着了墙上的电灯开关，房里那盏大电灯就灭了，只剩书桌上那台灯映出一圈黄色的光晕，接着连这台灯也灭了，书房里一片乌黑，只有远处的灯光把树影投射在窗纱上。

到那电灯再亮的时候，邓伦独自躺在沙发上，皱着眉头发楞。不可名状的狂躁是没有了，然而不知道干了些什么的自我鄙夷又占据在他心头。 

邓伦去了浴室，刚脱了衣服门铃恰巧响了。

“你叫了餐？”邓伦扬声问道。

“没有啊，我去看看，你洗吧。”瑞贝卡身上的浴袍松松垮垮，带子大大咧咧一系便去开门。

“请问邓总在么？”是杨紫的声音。 

操他大爷，邓伦心里一惊。他胡乱裹上外衣，急忙冲到门口。 杨紫直视着邓伦，没有愤怒，只有镇静。

瑞贝卡敌意地又带点藐视看了杨紫一眼，转头冲邓伦笑了一下，进了卧室。 

邓伦一双眼睛死死地盯住杨紫，企图从她脸上读出点情绪，最后只能失败的心里叹口气

杨紫仍然站门口，坚决不进来，邓伦在房间里面： “你怎么来了？”

话一出口他就后悔了，语气太像一个出轨被抓现行的丈夫。但如果仅仅如此，他心里那点高兴又该怎么解释？


End file.
